Divine Tools of the Onigami
|image= |kanji=天来用具の鬼神 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Tenrai Yougu no Onigami |literal english=Heavenly Tools of the Fierce God |users=Onigami |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Novel }} The Divine Tools of Onigami (天来用具の鬼神, Tenrai Yougu no Onigami) are a set of heavenly tools said to have been crafted during the iconic era of . According to legend these tools were given to the Land of Sunshine as a gift for their kindness. Each of the tools is said to grant the wielder power comparable to that of gods, with each granting the user control of different aspects of nature, such as the power to control the sea, the land and the skies. This power is not without consequence, as the tools themselves require gigantuan amounts of chakra to wield, however unlike other , the Heavenly Tools seal away the souls of those who do not have the necessary amount of chakra, thereby preventing their souls from ever entering the . A cruel fate for those who dare touch the tools, it is for this very same reason that they have been outlawed from use, in fear for their peoples lives. The various tools, each imbued with one specific element of nature, can be used in correlation to imitate certain bloodline limits, if one were to use the earth tool and fire tool in perfect unison the end result would be , however not all the tools share this trait. For instance if the wind tool was used along with the water tool the end result would not be , but rather the two would result in the creation of a , a tropical storm were winds can move faster than 118 km/h. Truly the combinations are endless, the only limit being the wielder's imagination. In the rare occurrence of a wielder not only possessing all five tools, but has also mastered the tools to such an extent that they have become one with them, this is in a more literal sense than a metaphorical sense with the wielder themselves becoming the very embodiment of the elements the tools represents, as well as by extension the very embodiment of nature. This grants the wielder not only the ability to manipulate the five basic elements to a greater extent than most, being the very embodiment of nature the wielder of these weapons has an infinite supply of nature energy, essentially making them gods. Tools of the Onigami 1. The Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡, literally meaning: Eighty-Span Mirror), is a large bronze shield, with numerous markings engraved on the shield. This is the first of the five heavenly tools, this particular artifact was said to have been crafted from nothing but pure , being the very embodiment of the element Yata no Kagami can produce fire from nothing but thin air, with the flames reaching temperatures of well over 9 000°c. With this sort of power the Yata no Kagami can easily reduce anything in its path to nothing but ashes. This tool not only grants its wielder greater control of the fire element, but also grants the user complete knowledge and understanding of the fire element and its workings, complete with full immunity to any attack of this element. 2. The Kamikaze (神風, literally meaning: Divine Wind), is a large fan made from many colourful feathers. This the second of the five heavenly tools, this particular artifact was said to have been crafted from nothing but the element of , this is not limited to oxygen but instead the term refers to all kinds of gases found within our atmosphere. The Kamikaze is said to grant its wielder the innate ability to create powerful gusts of air powerful enough to uproot trees, which can spread over a wide area or, if the user chooses to, unleash concentrate burst of air capable of cutting through stone. This tool not only grants greater control of the wind element, but also complete knowledge and understanding of the element and its workings, complete with full immunity to any attack of this element. 3. The Raijin's Hammer (雷神の槌, Raijin no Tsuchi, literally meaning: Thunder God's Hammer), is a large sledgehammer with a rather large head. This is the third of the five heavenly tools, this particular artifact is said to have been crafted from nothing but pure . The Raijin no Tsuchi is said to give its wielder the innate and unrivaled ability to create and manipulate lightning its purest form. This tool not only grants greater control of the lightning element, but also complete knowledge and understanding of the element and its workings, complete with full immunity to any attack of this element. 4. The Axe of Ōkuninushi (斧の大国主, Ono no Ōkuninushi, literally meaning: Axe of the Great Earth Lord), a large axe with several symbol engraved on its handle. This is the fourth of the five heavenly tools, this particular artifact is said to have been crafted from nothing but pure . The Axe of Ōkuninushi is said to give its wielder the innate and unrivaled ability to control the tectonic movements of the earth, ranging from producing large earthquakes to the creation of entire mountainscapes. This tool not only grants greater control of the earth element, but also complete knowledge and understanding of the element and its workings, complete with full immunity to any attack of this element 5. The Watatsumi no Fue (海神の笛, literally meaning: Sea God's Flute), is a light blue flute embedded with various rare stones. This the fifth and final tool of the five heavenly tools, this particular artifact is said to have been crafted from nothing but . The Watatsumi no Fue is said to give its wielder the ability to create water from nothing, and the ability to manipulate the ocean itself. Unlike the other tools, the Watatsumi no Fue must be played in order to control the element, with different melodies needed to activate certain effects. This tool not only grants greater control of the water element, but also complete knowledge and understanding of the element and its workings, complete with full immunity to any attack of this element.